villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mama P
Ida Perez better known by her stage name, Mama P is a recurring character, and major antagonist the Amazon Original Series Just Add Magic. She owns a coffee shop known as Mama P's and was one of the original cookbook owners, along with Becky Quinn, and Gina Silvers. She is portrayed by Amy Hill. Personality Mama P is a very deceptive woman, tricking Kelly, Darbie and Hannah, and even Jake into thinking she was a kind-hearted woman. In reality, she is selfish and almost all her goals are self-centered. She wanted to lift the curse off of her and keep all other food industries in Saffron Falls away from the town and her own restaurant. However, Mama P was more than willing to help out the girls with spells and cooking ingredients, but this could've just been part of the 'nice act'. Although Mama P has returned and stated that she was from now on an ally of the girls, they still don't believe her entirely. History Before the Series When Ida was around 14 or so, she and her two best friends Becky and Gina were gifted the cookbook by The Traveler when they accidentally went off the trail during a field trip to the Cedros Forest. Together they made a variety of magical dishes and even created some recipes of their own. However, when Chuck came into their lives some point around 1965, their relationship began to falter. Not only was the book slowly tearing them apart, Chuck got between the girls as well. Gina told Chuck all about magic and the cookbook, which angered both Becky and Ida. In addition, Chuck also stole Ida's morbium seed. One day, the girls decided it was enough with Chuck, so they cooked up a caramel apple recipe to wipe any memories of magic from Chuck's head. At the Pluot Festival, Becky gave Chuck the apple, however, something went wrong and Chuck disappeared entirely. He wasn't heard from for decades, but the girls still kept him in their hearts, as they never meant for this to happen. As the girls began to get fed up with each other and more arguments began to arise due to the book, Ida and Gina both cursed each other. After what Gina did to her, Ida could never leave Saffron Falls, and Gina could no longer play music in public anymore. Becky couldn't believe that Ida and Gina had cursed each other, so she throw the book over the falls with the help of her morbium. Later in her life, Ida opened up a restaurant in Saffron Falls called Mama P's. Here, she sold a variety of many different kinds of food and drinks such as muffins, smoothies, sandwiches and some Spanish dishes. When Jake was about 13, he started working here to promote his food bike business and help wait the tables. During the Series Ida used her restaurant to store her magical ingredients in a secret pantry. She used these ingredients to try and break her spell, as well as use them to trick her customers and throw all the other restaurants out of business. Mama P's later became very famous in town due to this reason, and Mama P was deemed an iconic person whom almost everybody in Saffron Falls knew. She was also voted Citizen of the Year during the 50th Annual Pluot Festival. Upon learning that Kelly had the book and was creating magical recipes, Mama P took advantage of Kelly and her friends and deceived them into breaking her own curse. Mama P claimed that she was helping Kelly's grandmother and teaching the girls magic, but she only did this for selfish reasons. In the season one finale, Mama P finally breaks her curse and leaves Saffron Falls frozen in place while she goes off to Paris and opens up a new restaurant. However, Kelly and the girls thought ahead and managed to drink a protection shake from the curse and bake a cake that saved the town. Mama P was enjoying her time in Paris and loved bossing around the other workers. However, she is lead back to Saffron Falls again due to a spell and she redeems herself as a good person. She begins to help Kelly and the girls once again and helps out with the Chuck situation. However, her selfishness took control of her once again, as she sneaked into Chuck's trailer solely to get her morbium seed back. Category:Female Category:Magic Category:Vengeful Category:Tragic Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:On & Off Category:Successful Category:Redeemed Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Power Hungry Category:Necessary Evil Category:Grey Zone Category:Protagonists Category:Affably Evil Category:Fantasy Villains